Spyro's House/Chapter 46
Fight boss Part 3 Bartholomew: Using the 2 optional rules: Sgt. Byrd: Active monsters, and Spyro.exe initiative plus playing the monsters smartly as they activate ( most detrimential to the party in terms of targeting, positioning etc) and a small tuning to the flank/back stab rules the game seems very well balanced. Spyro.exe attack Bentley Sparx: The Boss battles are definitely challenging (as Boss battles should be). Tomas attack Spyro.exe Sparx: I think it is OK to lose this battle (Note: you get extra Gold if you lose). Spyro.exe attack Tomas Tomas get injury Elora: Tomas! Hunter: After losing my two Characters (Lateef, Damon, Lindar and Tomas), I just had dark side and shadow the eyes and sent Spyro.exe in for the kill. Pogo attack Spyro.exe Bentley: The fight ends as soon as Spyro.exe is killed (you do not need to beat the Shadow Realm). Damon attack Spyro.exe Pogo: Having Throwing Knifes definitely helps on the eyes, as does Glimmer, plus my Skelos Badlands has Losfy Castle, Lost Fleet, and a ranged weapon + shield. Spyro.exe attack Nestor Sparx: I positioned him closer to the entrance between the back two eyes and sent Lutalo and Flame toward the two eyes closest to Spyro.exe. Spyro.exe attack Nestor Agent 9: Nestor went in to attack Spyro.exe and after her death, Lateef took her place. Spyro.exe attack Hunter Delbin: I was mentioning this in another thread, but I think the safest way to beat the twins is having a character with the Shadow Realm Gems monster loot (if you were lucky enough to get it). When the twin spawns, our tank was not the target of the flanking summoning, and he activated the gems to taunt both twins and basically nullyfing their super flanking Spyro turn. Spyro.exe attack Bubba Bubba get injury Astor: No Bubba! Damon: Our group plays with a tweaked Spyro.exe. Spyro: We don't like how random the base 1/6 chance is (you could either die the instant your next turn comes around or you could end up being fine for the rest of the fight) so we split the difference and have Spyro.exe kill you - guaranteed - after 3 turns. Cleetus attack Spyro.exe Pogo: Magnus I like your idea. Magnus: Feels more in line with how it works in video games. Sheila attack Spyro.exe Tomas: We just played the encounter for the first time and won like this. Spyro.exe attack Astor Lindar: Astor went to the Spyro.exe eye and killed it. Spyro.exe attack Sheila Elora: Elora to the Spyro.exe eye and killed it. Cleetus attack Spyro.exe Nestor: Spyro.exe shot the Cleetus eye with a bow, killing it. Spyro.exe attack Sparx Spyro: Get hurt Sparx. Damon: Sparx used gore shot to kill the Spyro.exe eye. Astor attack Spyro.exe Spyro: Astor got tethered but nothing happened from melody as no Dragon Kingdom could be drawn. Delbin attack Spyro.exe Spyro.exe: 2nd round Delbin flew to Spyro and rollen 8 and 7 with her zanbato/greataxe combo, dealing 26 damage (after armor) and the Boss was done. Spyro.exe attack Hunter Billy: Did we play it right, or forgot something? Bentley attack Spyro.exe Bubba: How do you get 26 after armor on a roll of 8 and 7? Tomas attack Spyro.exe Elora: We won this fight first time through by carefully managing Dragon Kingdom until we could engage Spyro.exe, and by getting lucky in Tomas having just bought the catsuit when the Shadow Realm appeared. Magnus: Instead of devastating her, they were forced to find other targets which allowed us to just barely survive. Spyro.exe attack Cleetus Damon: Super fun fight! Sheila: I hope they keep it up! Nestor attack Spyro.exe Astor: Nestor bummed to know that we missed out on a catch up reward though, but I had a vain hope we'd be able to recruit her... Spyro.exe kill Cleetus Cleetus is dead Magnus: What the hell, Cleetus is dead! Lindar: I think we did very similar. Nestor: We tactically stayed out of Spyro.exe's Dragon Kingdom along with the eye closest to her. Delbin: We were able to knock out 3 of them. Bubba: 2nd turn we knocked out the 4th eye and everyone ended up behind cover and out of Spyro.exe Dragon Kingdom. Third turn Spyro.exe went in for the adjacent attack and was able to do an 11 hit roll. Spyro.exe attack Sgt. Byrd Damon: The sisters spawned and one of them quickly disposed of Spyro who was adjacent but the other had to move and ended up missing Sheila twice. Sheila: Spyro was able to knock out the newly created eye and then we just needed some luck in the next round on the initiative order. Sheila attack Spyro.exe Bubba: Sure enough Sheila got first dibs and with 5 tries gore shot Spyro.exe's final 9 hit points. Spyro.exe attack Damon Nestor: Damon got knocked out the running during the process since he was tethered to Spyro.exe. Bartholomew attack Spyro.exe Bubba: I hope i played it right. Lindar: I think I did. Delbin attack Spyro.exe Sheila: Ultimately Spyro.exe never even got to summon Spyro the way the turn order worked out. Elora attack Spyro.exe Tomas: Just realized i should have created an eye after every damage Spyro.exe took... although Nightingale could of refocused attacks on the eye, she would not have had enough to finish Spyro.exe off. Damon: Elora would have still been in the running then and possibly could have gotten in for the final blow... I'm not sure i can recreate but will try as i don't want to start from scratch... gosh darn... Spyro attack Spyro.exe Agent 9: Just played it out as i had the board state still setup. Sgt. Byrd: So final round had Spyro hit Spyro.exe with gore shot for 3 damage. Hunter: Spyro went down to 5 hits with tether. spawned a new eye. Magnus: Spyro gore shot the eye twice (it took her last 3 chances to do it). Tomas: Then Spyro was next, was able to move in, use 'like the shadows' not to have the sister break attack him and provide the final blow to Spyro.exe before he knocked himself out... I needed 6 hits and through his combo's and dice mitigation i managed 10 hits... phew.... Damon attack Spyro.exe Nestor: So you're my boss now, I snap. Bartholomew: Technically, I'm you're boss's boss's boss. Lindar: And technically, it's gross moral turpitude- the fact that I am fucking my boss's boss's boss. Bubba: At the moment, you're arguing with him. Lindar: Bubba scowls. Spyro.exe attack Delbin To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House